


𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘰𝘯 | 𝘣𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘴

by bclxred



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Idk what to put for the tags, M/M, Spain Without the S, im lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bclxred/pseuds/bclxred
Summary: 𝘬. 𝘬𝘦𝘯𝘮𝘢 𝘹 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘰 𝘣𝘢𝘥
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘰𝘯 | 𝘣𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘴

_**i know you somewhere out there** _

_**somewhere far away** _

_**i want you back** _

_**i** _ _**want you back** _

_you've never felt this way for a person before._

_but you loved everything there is to see about that_ _antisocial gamer._

_the way his fingers glide across the buttons of his PSP._

_to the way he delicately sets the ball to his teammates._

_you liked the way he looked annoyed when he's around his third year friend._

_and the way he looked happy around that short middle blocker._

~~~~

**_my neighbors think im crazy_ **

**_but they don't understand_ **

**_your all i have_ **

**_your all i have_ **

_you would never be able to reach him._

_so you would sit alone by yourself._

_and imagine a life with him._

_you would imagine your first kiss with him._

_his hands cupping your cheek and slowly inching_ _forward._

_his soft lips gently making contact with yours._

_your lips moving in sync as the kiss becomes more needy._

_as if you two needed each other._

~~~~

**_at night when the stars_ **

**_light up my room_ **

**_i sit by myself_ **

**_talking too the moon_ **

**_trying to get to you_ **

~~**** ~~

_you would hug your knees._

_pulling them closer to your chest._

_looking out the window as warm tears strolled down your face._

_telling him about your day._

_hoping he could here your words._

_you wanted him to be there with you._

_to comfort you when you were upset._

_you wanted him to know how much you loved him._

_you wanted him to feel the same way._

_what started out as just a crush._

_turned into something more._

_it turned into love._

_and it hurt you so bad._

_**with hopes your on the other side** _

**_talking to me too_ **

**_or am i a fool_ **

**_who sits alone_ **

~~**** ~~

_you wanted to be with him._

_you wanted to feel him._

_you wanted to talk to him._

_you wanted to see him._

_you just wanted him to be real._

**_talking to the moon._ **


End file.
